My Hidden Feelings
by Minty12
Summary: Hitomi POV. Hitomi and Hayate are best friends and they do nearly everything together. When Hayate finds out Hitomi's secret. Hitomi feels the most weirdest feelings for Hayate start to rise. But when he gets a gf Hitomi is left hurt and broken. Wat now?
1. Melanie The Fake Hater

My Hidden Feelings  
  
A/N: Well first of all I'm just a bit into writing new stories at the moment so you might notice that this is the third story that I've put up this week! Which is pretty amazing for me! Now another reminder this is Hitomi POV meaning it's like she tells the story of her life so yeah it's okay this story I think...just read if you're interested. Oh and one more thing is that Ryu is Hitomi's stepbrother again for some reason.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from some of them like my character Jasper who might pop up sometimes and a few others too.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I was sitting on my bed, multi-tasking. I was watching TV, talking to my best friend Hayate on the phone, eating dinner and doing her history homework all at the same time. I giggled as Hayate told me about Leifang and Jann Lee getting hooked up today. Jann Lee and Leifang were some of my friends that I hung out with. But today I didn't know anything since I had a bad headache so I hadn't gone to school today and Hayate was now filling me in on everything that had happened. My stepbrother Ryu would've usually told me what happened at school, but he was out having dinner with his girlfriend Melanie Janson. Melanie was my worst enemy at school. She always picked on me and when I told Ryu he never believed me. He thinks I'm jealous just cause Melanie is his new girlfriend and he tells me I should find someone else to focus my attention on. Can you believe that?! What kind of brother tells you to find someone to pay attention to and doesn't believe you at all?!  
  
"Oh my god!" I screamed with excitement. "Congratulations!" Hayate had just told me that he passed the BIG maths exam we had this year. I shivered with fear. I would be doing that test tomorrow and I just knew I wouldn't pass. "Oh, hang on. Someone on the other line."  
  
"Okay but don't forget me okay." Hayate laughed. He was talking about the last time we chatted on the phone. I forgot about him and was talking to my friend Helena Douglas on the phone. I completely hung up on him after the call and he called back telling me that I should never be mean to my best friend because or else I'll lose that friend, but he was only joking. I remember the pang of guilt that hit me that night. But when I found out that he was joking I just laughed along with him.  
  
"I won't." I answered as I clicked the phone line button on the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"What's up?" I heard my stepbrother's voice on the other line. I didn't know what to say to Ryu. Our brother/sister relationship was pretty rocky at the moment and we weren't talking much since he got hooked with Melanie.  
  
"Oh, hi." I said almost silently.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryu asked me in concern.  
  
"What?! How can you ask that? You know that I'm not happy with you at the moment. I still don't know why you bothered to call me!" I shouted angrily through the phone. All I heard were silent breaths through the phone. "What's going on?" I asked wondering what all the heavy breathing was.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" Ryu answered as I heard someone trip over or hurt him or herself in the background of the call.  
  
"Tell me!" I demanded instantly.  
  
"Okay. But you can't tell dad okay? Promise?" Ryu replied. I was reluctant as to why Ryu wouldn't want me to tell dad anything. Why would I? My dad and me didn't click very well either and things were only getting worse since Melanie came along.  
  
"I promise. Just as long as you don't tell dad that I was talking to Hayate again." I heard Ryu laugh at the fact that my father didn't know anything about me. My life felt like a double one! I had to pretend I had no guy friends cause my dad thought that I was too young (whatever!) and he doesn't know that my best friend is Hayate! He thinks that Ryu and Hayate are best friends, but Hayate sneaks into my room to play video games and have heaps of fun (especially when I beat him at a game)!  
  
"Well let me put this in a simple way...I lost my virginity..." I gasped. I couldn't believe it. "With Melanie." That made me mad! So mad that I just hung up and started crying. I didn't take a minute to think about how Ryu felt about Melanie. I stopped crying and remembered about Hayate. He was such a good friend to me and I kept forgetting that he was on the other line. Usually I would call him back and tell him how sorry I was but at that moment I didn't want to. I was too miserable and I felt like if I called him and told him everything it would make me feel worse for now anyway. I cried myself to sleep that night thinking about everything that had happened. My night was going so well, actually my whole day was going great until the recent news of Ryu, the brother I used to follow everywhere when I was a little toddler and now I'm older I don't think I've changed that much. Ryu was the brother I thought I could always trust to be there for me, but I was wrong. Well only sort of wrong. My brother was still trustworthy, but I knew that Melanie was the only person stopping him from protecting me or even seeing me. I hated her so much!  
  
The next morning I woke up too tired to move, my alarm clock ringing in my ears. I mumbled pulling my pillow and placing it on my head to block the noise. But to no avail the alarm clock won against me again just like every morning I never won. I pushed my pillow off my bed and hopped off my fluffy bed and onto the flat ground. I heard the sound of laughing and giggling coming from the kitchen. I decided to change into a crimson red halter-neck and a white pleated mini-skirt. I finally completed my outfit with my light blue trainers. Perfect! I brushed my hair and grabbed two hair ties from my little ballerina box. The box my mother gave me before she died. I saw my mother die when she went into war with some ninja clan (her mother is going to be a shinobi in this story) and was killed in it. She gave me the box saying it was from her childhood and wanted me to have it. I tied my hair in two low pigtails and sat them perfectly with hair spray and then placed on my lips some strawberry lip-gloss. I then headed downstairs to see...Melanie Janson and Ryu eating breakfast together.  
  
"Good morning Hitomi." Melanie said as she smiled her sweet and fake smile. "How are you this morning? Oh my god you look gorgeous!" I just snorted and made my way to the bench. "Oh I'm so sorry, but Ryu gave me your breakfast since you woke up so late. I hope you don't mind?" Of course I do I wanted to say, but why would I talk to her anyway? I just sighed and grabbed a muesli bar from the pantry. "Why aren't you smiling Hitomi? Your outfit always looks better when you're smiling!" Will she ever shut up? Hasn't she got the point yet? I don't want to speak to her!  
  
"Good morning sweet pea!" I looked behind the pantry to see my father with a happy smile rising on his face. That face haunted me every morning. He only acted nice to me when Ryu was at home and last night he was out watching Rugby at a bar so I was happily alone. I heard Melanie giggle ever so lightly and I could see an evil glint in her eye. I knew she would tell everyone at school about my father and the 'sweet pea' she would never let me hear the end of it. Today would be one of the worst days of my life. I glared at her as she just gave me that dumb founded look like she didn't know why, but I knew that she did. I heard a sudden knock at the door. I picked up my bag, ready to head out as I opened the door to reveal my best friend Hayate.  
  
"Hey! Am I late?" He whispered as I giggled lightly. "Should we go before your dad sees me?"  
  
"Yep." I answered as I just waved to Ryu and my dad and headed out the door. Finally away from Melanie I wanted to tell Hayate everything about last night and this morning, but I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what Ryu had told me or how Melanie took my breakfast. She said that Ryu gave it to her, but I beg to differ, Ryu probably told her it was mine and then she begged him or said that she would sleep with him again if he gave her my food. Whatever the point was I knew something was wrong with me. I usually felt comfortable telling Hayate all my feelings and all my problems and he always gave me great advice. So why was I so scared?  
  
A/N: Please review! Thanks! Luv ya Minty12. 


	2. Move Melanie!

My Hidden Feelings

I had been walking with Hayate for about 20 minutes now in silence. Usually I was a gossip queen and I talked all the time. I loved to talk! I noticed Hayate looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Okay you have been silent for the whole walk and we'll be at school in about 10 minutes. You still haven't talked yet. So what's wrong?" He asked me as I felt tears about to roll down my cheeks. I just wiped my eyes and ignored the question. It was rude but I really didn't feel like talking about my personal life. Plus Hayate never talked to me about his personal life. "Hello? Hitomi? Are you ignoring me?"

"Sorry, I don't feel like talking right now." I said in a quiet and sad voice. "I've had a bad night."

"Is that why you forgot about me again and didn't call me back?" He asked as he smiled at me. "Or did you just purposely ignore me because you were upset? Come on, which one?"

"Sort of. Not really. And none of those." I answered all of his questions.

"Huh?" Hayate looked at me with a cute confused look on his face as he stared at me.

"Well I was talking to you and then Ryu was on the other line and after I talked to him I was upset and hung up on him. Then I just remembered that you were on the other line and I was just too tired to call back." I said as I stared up at the sky trying to hold back tears that were going to fall any minute now as I thought about the events of last night.

"Hitomi I called you about 6pm and you would've got lots of rest since you had a headache yesterday." Hayate pointed out to me. I couldn't stop the tears that started falling down my cheeks. "Hitomi..."

"Don't worry it's just family. My family is in shambles at the moment and I'm just a little emotional about it. Please don't let it bother you." I said as I felt Hayate's warm and comforting arm around my shoulders. "I'll talk to you about it later. I'm just sort of getting over it right now."

"That's okay." Hayate said as he gave me a warm friendly hug. I hugged him back as more tears were falling down my cheeks and lying on Hayate's shoulder. "Look we're basically already late."

"Thanks Hayate." I smiled a sad but happy smile to my best friend.

"Great! Wait until I tell Ryu that you're dating your best friend." I turned away from Hayate to see Melanie in her designer clothes and her flash pink and white Ferrari. "Or are you just trying to seduce him?"

"I'm not a slut like you Melanie and I don't go around sleeping with guys because I'm a desperate teen who is vain and gets everything I want." I snorted at her becoming furious. "And I will get Ryu to dump you someday. He'll find out how much of a snob you are. Just you wait."

"Right. But he'll want me no matter what you say." Melanie said as her and her two friends Kayla and Caitlin laughed at me. I was totally furious at Melanie she was so mean to me 24/7.

"Go away before you pass you're slut disease onto some of us like you did to your little stalker skanks." I looked across the road to see Leifang she was in a cute yellow and white floral top and a pair of blue faded jeans with a cute pair of orange sunglasses on her head. Her hair was down and she flipped it back. "No one likes you Melanie they only like your money now be gone."

"What and they like you instead of your money?" Caitlin snarked at Leifang as she glared at her.

"Hey Caitlin. Shut up cause no one cares about you either." Leifang said as she walked across the street behind Melanie's car. I suddenly saw a white convertable driving as they turned the corner the girl beeped the horn at Melanie.

"Hello! You're supposed to move on the road not leave your car in the middle of the road. Don't you know how to move your car Melanie dumbass Janson?" I looked in the car to realise the girl in the car was Helena Douglas one of my good friends. In the back of the car was a few of my other friends Kasumi Hashiba, Jann Lee Johnson and Jasper Pipe. Melanie ignored Helena and drove off obviously annoyed with her. "Hey you three wanna ride to school?"

"That would help maybe we could smash into Melanie on the way and ruin her perfect car and maybe she'll crash and also dent her perfect face." Leifang replied as she chucked her lemon yellow bag in Helena's car and squashed in.

"And ruin my car for her? Yeah right!" Helena said as she waved me and Hayate to hop in the car. "Come on people we don't have all day."

I smiled and giggled as I grabbed Hayate's hand and we both jumped into Helena's car. When we were driving I noticed that Helena took a right turn when our school was the left turn...


	3. No School But Mall

My Hidden Feelings

I started to worry and freak out. Was Helena going to make us all wag school? I knew how angry dad would be if he found out that I wasn't at school. He would freak!

"Uh, Helena? Where are we going?" I asked in a soft toned voice.

"We're going to the mall." Helena gave me a short reply.

"BUT WE HAVE SCHOOL!" Leifang shouted over the music Helena had just put on.

"Who cares?" Helena replied as she started rocking her head to the beat. "I mean all we have today is...hold on." Helena picked up her schoolbag as Jasper grabbed the wheel for her. Helena came up again this time with her timetable in her well manicured hands. "Science, Math, English, Marketing and PE. All boring stuff. The mall is WAY more interesting."

"Totally." Leifang said as she lay down in the cute fluffy white seats. "I mean I need some new summer clothes and a new bikini. Hm, I could do with new shoes and jewellery too."

"Hey, you cute ass boys! Why are you so quiet?" Helena shouted jokingly to the boys. "Talk to us, hug us or even kiss us if ya wanna."

"Or if you're actually feeling lucky enough." Leifang giggled as she looked straight at Hayate, Ryu, Jasper and Jann Lee. "Though there's only a 2 chance you will be...for me anyway." Leifang glanced at Helena as she parked the car in the mall carpark. "Let's go."

"Yah! Shopping!" Helena said as she locked her car. "I have some serious shopping to do. Come, come boys. And always remember shop from the heart and the soul."

"Heart and soul?" Hayate asked the rest of them as Leifang, Jann Lee and Helena walked off.

"It's Helena what do you expect?" Ryu laughed as he grabbed Kasumi and Hitomi by the hand and dragged them into the mall. Hayate followed.

"Wait for me!" Jasper started running after everyone desperate to not be left alone.


End file.
